Love is All You Need
by LiLPrincesx4xevr
Summary: Oneshot. A quiet moment between Scott and Jean. JOTT fluff [preXmen] Read and Review Please!


**Hey guys, this is my first x-men fic that I've bothered to write down. I've got a few more coming, so keep a look out. Basically this is a oneshot set prior to X-men 1. Just a quiet moment between Jean and Scott. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think...**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Love is All You Need**

"Read it to me." Scott whispered as he placed feather light kisses up and down Jean's neck. They lay sprawled out on their bed under the sheet, their legs intertwined.

Reaching towards their nightstand Jean grabbed the journal she was lucky to find when she was packing up things from her room to move to their new sleeping quarters that the professor insisted they have. The old journal was worn, and even torn in a few corners and the pages within were anything but blank. Words were frantically scrawled on practically every page, save for the last few that had yet to be written on.

Jean had been given that journal as a birthday present from Ororo when she turned sixteen. It was her only outlet for her feelings and thoughts during her difficult high school years. It was her only friend at times. And now that Scott knew about the journal he saw it fit for Jean to share some of her entries. Hoping that he was mentioned maybe once or twice.

Leaning up, Jean fell back against the headboard of the bed, pulling the bedsheets with her to cover her slick skin. Scott followed trailing light kisses along her neck and slipping down dangerously close to her chest. Jean sighed contentedly as she threaded her fingers through Scott's hair, pushing his bangs back and away from his face. She ran her fingers across the cover of the torn leather of the journal as she thumbed through it attempting to find a passage that she was willing to share with her fiancée. She scanned a few and finally found the one she deemed right.

"Okay, I found a good one. But please try to keep in mind that I was just a little girl, I was naive and stupid. Okay?" The only response she got was another kiss and a muffled groan, so she continued.

"'Okay. _April 24. I had another nightmare last night. It was worse from the rest...different. Somehow. The bird and the fire and the rest were all there but this time it was different. The setting was different, instead of the usual fire pit, it was a plane and there were other people. There are _never _other people in my dreams. Just the bird. But last night I saw a family in my dreams. And I could have sworn I saw Scott, but when he was younger. Before the goggles. I awoke with a jolt and you could only guess who was there to sooth me..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

A seventeen year old Jean Grey bolted upright in her bed. Sweat sticking her hair to her forehead, and her breath dragged in quickly and shaky. She was obviously scared. The door opened, letting in a young man, and it was all could do to keep herself from screaming before she saw the familiar red glint reflected off the young man's glasses.

"Scott..." She breathed before stray tears fell down her cheeks. The young man walked towards the edge of the bed near the young woman's feet before she opened her arms and silently pleaded for him to hold her. He crawled up the bed and held Jean tightly until the shaking in her body subsided. When she finally stopped crying she looked up into her best friends face and saw silent tear tracks along his cheeks. She only clutched him to her harder.

"Shh...It's okay Scott. What's the matter?" She tried to sooth as she stroked his hair, whispering words for comfort. He merely shook his head in answer, not wanting to talk about the pain he had endured.

"Just...a dream. A nightmare..." He managed to croak out before he let his head fall to Jean's chest while she continued to stroke his hair.

This was a normal occurrence for the pair. Jean suffered from visions that plagued her sleep, causing her to loose control for fractions of time in the night. Sending objects flying about the room, shaking her bed and even her walls subconsciously in an effort to end her nightmares. Scott, on the other hand, only suffered from visions on occasion and had been making progress. His visions where different, they were real. Memories of a night he tried to hard to forget.

When he heard Jean's room shaking from his bedroom, only one door over, and felt her distress somehow, he was pulled from his own torturous nightmare to go and comfort his friend, thankful for the distraction.

Funny how he ventured to her room in an attempt to comfort her when in the end it was she who helped comfort him. Yet, it wasn't surprising. They had been through so much together it was only fitting that they knew the ways to comfort each other. The night, however, only made the friends realize how deep their relationship was. It made them open their eyes to their own feelings and see things through a different light.

On Jean's bed, Scott lay silently crying with his head laid on her chest and her hand moving along his back tracing random patterns to comfort him. When the tears dried and he cried all he had, Scott looked up towards Jean and used his nimble fingers to wipe away all the traces of tears on Jean's face. He leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips and rested his forehead on hers. He looked down at her, drinking in her beauty and pondering about how she made him feel. The tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach was there, setting a fire throughout his body, stirring his heart. He whispered three words that made her heart clench.

"I love you." Words uttered so low she almost had to strain to hear them. But she heard, she heard him loud and clear. She smiled wide and the tears began to slip down her porcelain cheeks once more, only this time they were tears of joy.

"Oh, Scott...I love you, too." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and securing her arms around his neck, cradling his head against her as soon as their lips parted.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"_And that was when I knew that I was truly, and deeply in love with Scott Summers. I can not wait till I see him again tonight! Oh! Did I mention he is taking me out? On a date!" _Closing the journal Jean looked towards Scott with a smile. He looked deep in thought. He stopped his suggestive kissing when she began reading to listen intently to what she was saying.

"Jean? That was, what five years ago? Right?" Scott still kept his head down as he thought everything over for a second. Jean looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned. Scott looked up at Jean, his expression not one of anger, or sadness, but of confusion and understanding mixed in one.

"I remember that night. I remember the nightmare, it was maybe the worst I ever had. Somehow I think you were seeing some parts of my dream. Maybe because of our bond you felt my turmoil. But I remember the nightmare, it was maybe the worst I ever had. " Jean nodded her head and rested her hand on his cheek in encouragement as he continued explaining. "It was the tenth anniversary of the crash. It was like I was being haunted by the memories all over again. And then you were there, you were like an angel Jean. You saved me, saved me from losing myself. I felt like I had to tell you what I felt before it was too late, before I lost my chance. Before I lost you, too."

"Oh, Scott...I am so sorry you had to relive those horrible things. I just wish I could do something to ease the pain." Jean truly ached for this man, not just because she loved him but because of all the experiences he had to go through as a child. It was something she never wished he would see, she never wished it had such an impact in his life.

"No, Jean. It's okay. I've come to terms with my past. And you've helped me along the way. I could never ask for more." He said as he grasped her hand and placed a loving kiss on it and leaned up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "You are perfect the way you are." He laid next to Jean and hugged her close, relishing in the warmth her body provided and the easiness he felt.

"You're perfect too, Scott. Just know that, and know that I love you more than anything." Jean snuggled into Scott's embrace and laid her head on his strong chest. The security of his arms allowed her to drift off to sleep quickly after a trying day.

"I love you too, Jean. Never doubt it." He whispered and kissed her head as drifted off to sleep himself.

The remaining empty pages in the journal forgotten at the foot of the bed will not be empty for long. Memories will sure fill those spaces in times to come, as trying times and hopefully happiness is brought upon this young couple.


End file.
